This disclosure relates to fuel cells for generating electricity. Conventional fuel cells typically include an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte between the anode and the cathode for generating an electric current in a known electrochemical reaction between reactant gases, such as hydrogen and air. The electrochemical reaction produces water as a byproduct. Typically, the water is removed from the cell using an adjacent structure, such as a plate.
One problem associated with such fuel cells is that upon shutdown of the fuel cell, water can remain in the fuel cell. Under cold conditions, the water may freeze and subsequently inhibit movement of the reactant gases to the anode and cathode when the fuel cell is restarted. One possible solution is to allow the water to drain out of the fuel cell after shutdown. However, draining the water may take a considerable amount of time and may require auxiliary pumps or other parasitic power devices.